Pucker up, love
by JadedLights07
Summary: Moments; sometimes you remember ones you wish would fade and other times you forget those that you should've held onto. Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon first met at a time before Hogwarts. It didn't change anything - not the world, not even their hearts. But it once brought a giggle and a blush - and that was plenty special, even if they had to do it again to realise. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to do this, because if I were J.K. Rowling, I'd use my vast mounds of money to actually publish it. So - I don't own any of this x**

Anyone could tell that Sirius Black at age 5 was reckless. For that very same reason, said boy was sent to his Uncle Alfie's for a week by his irritated mother. Honestly, nobody could control him.

His Uncle Alfie soon found out that everyone was in fact totally correct about the boy. No matter what anybody did, Sirius would find a way to misbehave. One day while his uncle was out at Gringotts, Sirius managed to trick the house elves into letting him out. Something about needing 'real' air, not the fake stuff found in a house. He might have been a child, but if there was one thing Sirius was good at, it was getting his way.

And so little Sirius wandered around the neighbourhood, finally stumbling upon a park with lots of trees and bushes surrounding the large playground. With an excited squeal he ran up to the biggest slide. He was about to begin climbing when he heard a small sob.

Sirius turned around, searching for the source until he spotted a young girl behind the bush closest to him. Deciding he didn't really care for her – after all, crying children were a common occurrence in the Black household – Sirius bounded up the ladder and quickly came sliding down with a shriek of delight. This particular slide was a curvy one which made it all the more exciting.

Arriving at the bottom, Sirius saw with a slight start – the little girl was standing in front of him with an expectant expression.

"Err…" Sirius began. He didn't know what to say. Sirius was never accustomed to comforting, and the girl was clearly still upset. Her eyes were puffed, nose red and lower lip slightly quivering. He noted, however – with relief – that she was no longer crying.

"What are you doing?" The girl demanded quietly but surely. "Where is your Mother?"

She's like me, Sirius thought. A pureblood. Sirius had had enough encounters with muggles to know that they did not speak in such a formal manner. She also had that snooty tone that Narcissa always adopted when she spoke to Sirius, and this girl was a lot younger. She looked around his age if not even younger.

"That's none of your business. And what does it look like I'm doing? Knitting? " He said with a smirk, letting his sarcasm loose. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, to emphasise his hostility. To his dismay however, the girl looked as if the amount of courage she had built up to speak to him had slipped away. She cast her eyes to the ground and her lip started quivering even more. The girl bit her lip to stop the shaking and turned away. Sirius felt the smugness slip away and suddenly felt guilty. He watched her walk away quickly to a different bush and Sirius could see her lift her hand up to her face, as if wiping away tears.

It hadn't occurred to him that maybe she was feeling a little lonely, perhaps scolded if her parents were anything like his, and she had been trying to make friends in her odd little way. Ignoring the debate going on in his head Sirius got up and started walking towards her.

"Hey you – wait up!" He called, but she didn't seem to hear him – or maybe she had decided to ignore him. Whatever it was, she started walking a little faster. Sirius began running towards her now, determined to make her feel better despite his nervousness.

When the girl heard the hurried footsteps behind her, she turned around with a little gasp.

"Don't follow me, you spoiled pra – "Sirius didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed her. Just a quick peck on her lips, but it was enough to get furious blushes on both their cheeks.

"I'm sorry for being mean," Sirius muttered, stuffing both hands in his pockets and looking down at his foot which was twisting into the dirt. She didn't say anything for a little while, probably wondering if she should forgive him or not.

He glanced up, sneaking a peak. His grey eyes widened ever so slightly as she came forward and kissed him softly on his cheek this time. Her lips barely touched his skin before she pulled away with a hint of a smirk. "That's alright." she said brightly before flouncing away, presumably to her own house.

Sirius watched her go, waist length blond hair swishing away behind her. He should've asked what her name was, he thought. She seemed like she's be fun to play with. Oh well, he reasoned, at least he made her feel better. With a slight shrug, Sirius walked back to his Uncle's manor house with a spring in his step. Sure girls were mostly icky and annoying with the giggling and whinging, but this girl wasn't, Sirius decided. She was different and had nice smelling hair.

* * *

Six years later, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon met on the Hogwarts Express. They glanced at each other. Marlene felt her face get a little warm because after all, even for an eleven year old, Sirius Black had an air of grace and dominance. Sirius, on the other hand didn't bother to give her a second look, and just strolled past, joking loudly about a certain 'Snivellious' with his new friend.

Neither recognised the other, and as far as they were concerned, this was the first time they'd met. Sirius had always faked sick or injured and got out of fancy pureblood dinners (plus half the time Walburga would make excuses to avoid Sirius attending and embarrassing the family) and Marlene often went to France to stay with her Grandmother and learn French.

As far as Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon were concerned, their first kiss was in the middle of fifth year, both drunk off their asses.

Marlene had come back from the kitchens late one night to find Sirius smoking by the window of their common room. He didn't look up as she walked in. Taking one look at him, Marlene had climbed up to her dormitories, pulled out her trunk from under her bed and retrieved two bottles of stolen fire whiskey. She came back down to find Sirius in the same position but with his eyes closed. Going over to stand by him, he finally looked up. Without a word she handed him a bottle and took the cigarette. He threw his head back and took a large swig before swallowing with only a minor twinge in his eyebrow. Marlene in turn took a drag of the cigarette before blowing it out in Sirius' face. He didn't flinch. Instead he just drank some more. After lighting her own, and handing his back, Marlene sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. She was soon joined by Sirius.

They slowly drained both their bottles, sitting side by side still without speaking. Marlene knew Sirius – and he was upset. She knew asking him if he wanted to talk wasn't going to help anything. He would snort and deny everything, even though they both knew by now that he wasn't okay. So instead Marlene turned around and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius paused for a moment, before turning to face her and pulling her in and smashing his lips to hers; sucking, biting and moaning. They battled for power, but sooner or later both gave in. Neither blushed – this was animalistic. Or maybe it was because their brains felt as though it had been numbed out. Everything was instinctive from here on in, and nothing was there to stop them. Anybody could walk in – it was coming close to 4 in the morning but they didn't matter. For all they cared, Professor Dumbledore, hell Voldemort could stroll right in. Noting was going to get in the way.

This was Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black after all – and to them everything could be fixed with a bit of kissing.


End file.
